Is This Love
by nebula2
Summary: A missing scene oneshot set during the episode "Never Been Kissed". Picks up after the Warblers performance of "Teenage Dream".


**Blaine's POV:**

Through the gaps between the other students congratulating me and the other Warblers, I keep catching glances of him. His bright smile and enthusiastic clapping are like a beacon in the storm. There is something refreshing about him and as much as I'd like for him to be a new student here, I know he isn't. I recognized him the moment I turned around on the stairwell. Though I didn't know his name, I knew he was a member of New Directions here to get a feel for their competition. Those kids at McKinley high had no idea how to do covert scouting - the last thing you did was send a member of your group that stood out from the rest to do the task.

Just like he stood out with his glee club, his voice the most distinct factor that set him apart -and man what a voice it was, he had been so out of place there on the steps that it was kind of cute. The guy had guts, walking into the competitions home turf alone, I had to give him that. As there was nothing The Warblers had to hide, bringing him her to our performance seemed natural. We'd show this Kurt just how good we were and let him report back to New Directions. Let the competition sweat a little before Regionals. As for the flirting during the performance; well that was an added bonus. The guy wore his sexual orientation for everyone to see, which I admired, and it had been awhile since I had the opportunity to practice my flirting skills on someone who I at least thought was cute - in a naive sort of way. Of course now that the fun was over it was time to let the 'new kid' know that we knew who he was.

I made my way through the crowd to where he was still standing. He had stopped clapping but the enthralled look was still there.

~_Yeah, we're definitely rock stars is this guy's eyes_, ~ I thought, thinking about how I had described the Warbler to him.

"So, Kurt," I began, catching the approach of Wes and David out of the corner of my eye. As they had been with me the time I had gone to check out McKinley's glee club, I knew they would recognize the spy too. "What did you think? Was that 'kind of cool'?" I asked, letting the teasing tone come out in my voice as I repeated his words.

"That was more than cool," he breathed, the words seeming to float above the other voices in the commons. "That was . . . wow . . . you were great!" he said a trace of embarrassment coming across his face as he quickly amended, "I mean the group was great."

"Thanks," I said, amused by his reaction. Apparently my teasing flirting during the performance has been appreciated.

"So, who's your friend, Blaine?" Wes asked, the wink he gave me letting me know that he did indeed recognize the 'new kid'.

"This is, Kurt. He was just telling me how much he enjoyed out performance," I replied.

"Great. Always glad to hear from our admiring fans," David chimed in, exchanging looks with both me and Wes.

Without saying a word, I knew my two friends and I were on the same page.

"So Kurt, why don't you join us for a short coffee break," I invited, draping my arm around his shoulders and leading him out of the commons.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds like fun," Kurt replied.

"You can fill us in on what kind of report you're going to give to your fellow singers back at McKinley," David chimed in, letting the 'new kid' know that we were on to him.

Beneath my arm, I felt the muscles of Kurt's shoulders tense up at the words. Part of me was expecting Kurt to make a run for it, and I wondered if we were taking the teasing too far. After all, the guy was clearly out of the closet and my own experiences told me what that was like. Kids were cruel to people that they perceived as different, and a guy openly admitting that they like other guys pegged you as different. I kept a close eye on the guy I was leading down the corridor toward the student lounge, ready to make a grab for him if he should decide to bolt. The last thing I wanted was for him to leave Dalton thinking we were out to get him.

To my surprise though, Kurt didn't try to make a break for it. Though he remained tense, he silently allowed me to lead him toward the student lounge, Wes and David flanking us on either side.

The guy was full of surprises and I had only known him a short time. I could also sense that he was in need of a friend. An ally even, though don't ask me what gave me that impression. It was just something that I knew instinctually. It was what had made me take his hand in the first place and lead him toward the commons.

**Kurt's POV:**

"_You can fill us in on what kind of report you're going to give to your fellow singers back at McKinley."_

Those words felt like a noose being slipped over my head. The arm draped across my shoulders, once a welcoming gesture in my love at first sight state of mind, now felt heavy. It was as if that arm was the rope tightening around my neck.

They knew and there were three of them and one of me. I was in their territory. Not exactly the best strategic position to be in. Still, they had invited me for coffee I told myself, trying to bolster my courage.

Coffee! Yeah right, for all I knew they were leading me to some secluded part of the building so that could enact their form of justice out in private. Away from a faculty which was about the only chance of help I had in this place.

The thought of running flitted briefly through my mind. Problem was, I didn't know which way to run. All I would probably manage was to waste energy getting more lost in the corridors of the school and only delay the inevitable. I was going back to McKinley with a few bruises.

~_You should be use to that concept by now, Hummel, ~ _I thought, as I glanced to my left at Blaine.

The guy was still smiling at me as he led me down the corridor. My heart skipped a beat at the sight. This guy was hot. I could stare at him for hours and not get bored. And his voice - I had never heard such an amazing voice. My heart had melted when he had started to sing back there, and when he had made eye contact with me while singing, as if he were singing those words just for me . . .

~_Get a grip! _~ I told myself, dragging my mind from the dream world that it was trying to enter.

Still, if I was going to get beat up for spying, at least those few moments of pure bliss were worth taking a chance for.

"What would you like to drink?"

I gave myself a mental shake. "What?" I asked, not comprehending the question I had just been asked.

Blaine smiled and I felt my heart leap up into my throat. "I asked what you would like to drink," he told me, patiently.

Glancing around I realized we were in some kind of student lounge, standing in front of a counter with only a few kids ahead of us. On the wall behind the counter was a menu listing assorted beverages and food. I scanned the latte choices, my mouth replying with the first beverage that my mind registered. I was still trying to figure out what was going on. What kind of games these guys were playing.

A short exchange occurred, which didn't quite register. As Blaine and the dark-skinned Warbler headed in one direction the third guy led me in the direction of an empty table. The thought that it would be a good time to make a run for it now that the odds were even came to mind but right then my flight response had been suppressed. This whole situation was out of the realm of normal for me and part of me was curious to see how things played of.

Silently, I sat down at the table I was lead to as the other guy sat down across from me. He didn't say anything, and soon the other two were sitting at the table with us.

"Latte," Blaine said, pushing a cup across the table in my direction. I reached out and silently pulled the cup close to me, still looking across the table at the three Dalton Academy students. As nervous as I was, I couldn't even manage a 'thanks' although courtesy dictated that as an appropriate response.

"This is Wes and David," Blaine said, breaking the silence.

Unsure of how to respond to the introduction I said the first thing that came to my mind. "It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying."

Blaine laughed at my words as he picked up his cup. His laugh had a musical sound to my ears, something that I hadn't thought possible when it came to someone laughing at what you said or do. Still, there was something so innocent about the laugh, that I couldn't get mad at him. At this point I wasn't sure I ever could be mad at him for anything that he did.

~_Is this how love feels? _~ I asked silently, as Wes responded to my unconventional greeting. I didn't know the answer to that question, but whatever the feeling was it felt good after everything I had been going through at McKinley. For now, I was going to enjoy the feeling and let the future, or fate, reveal the answer in its own time.


End file.
